Lithium
by Jibril-Kadamon
Summary: A broken angel tries to find light, to live a live without abuse in a world where love is a rare thing to find. Will she find what she longs for so desperately?Slight Angel Sanctuary Crossover Featured characters and pairings: SessOCSara, InuyashaKagome,


A/N: So the beginning is a little slow but it will get better as the story continues. I would love any _constructive_ criticism or tips that you might have. Please be gentle! Politely let me know if there are any mistakes and I will make the changes.

**Lithium**

Chapter one: Broken Angel

Characters originally appearing in the anime/manga _Inuyasha_ © Rumiko Takahashi

Everything else © me

_It is raining._ Chatiel stood in front of her small window and stared into the cold night. It was autumn. You could feel the darkness that crept through the night. The sky was ensconced by dark clouds and the rain was pouring down mercilessly. She loved it to stare at the sky. It felt comfortable somehow. It erupted a warm feeling that spread through her body which was somehow indefinable, giving her strength to survive her horrific life. Her knee length, wavy brown hair stuck to her back. It had started to cling itself to the blood that was slowly seeping down towards the floor from the fresh lash marks on her back. A small puddle of blood had already gathered underneath her frail form.

Taking her eyes from the sky she took a look around her room. _It is so cold _she noticed dully. It was big enough to fit a one person bed, a small wardrobe – she didn't need a bigger for she had not many clothes - a desk with a chair and some curtains. Her furniture was plain and old wood, nothing fancy. It was stable but the paint coat was slowly but surely chipping off her equipment. The walls were plain white and the floor was an old wooden floor. The only luxury she was granted was a personal bathroom with a shower, a toilet and a sink.

She had moved with her stepfather – Alexis Lauderdale – a year ago from England to Japan. He was a rather big human and a very important businessman, with short black hair and green eyes. He had adopted her two years ago when she was sixteen years old from an old orphanage in England. Back then she was brought to the orphanage with no memory of her past. She could only remember the day when she was rescued from the raving sea. It was the only recollection she had, when people showed a little respect and gratitude towards her. But that changed when he took her with him.

Shaking her head and turning around she slowly made her way towards the bathroom, wincing every now and then when her bruised ankle touched the ground. Shivering she opened the door and walked inside the bathroom. Dark blue eyes met hers as she regarded her broken form in the mirror above the sink. Painful memories intruded her broken mind.

_Small moans of pain came from her dry throat as he lashed at her back again and again. After a few minutes he finally stopped his awful torture. Her stepfather gazed down at her broken and bleeding form. The whip he was holding was covered in red blood. He laughed a little bit before bringing the device down onto her back again with such force that blood sputtered across the whole room . A single yell tore through the dark cellar. The only light source of the room - some candles - flickered wildly at the sudden blast of wind that rushed past them.._

_Laying the whip aside he took the angels chin in his rough hands and growled at her threateningly "I hope you learned your lesson this time. I won't be so gentle the next time you disrespect me!"_

_Finishing his lecture, he let her head fall down on the hard stone floor and made his way upstairs. Tears soon found their way down on the grey-black ground. The cherub was weeping silently praying that somebody would release her from her pain that she endured daily but she never received what she longed for so desperately. Weakly she pushed herself up and tried to stay upright. It took her some minutes until she was finally able to walk. She didn't mean to make him angry but he didn't care. Alexis always found a reason to make her scream in agony. Slowly but surely she crept through the cellar and blew out the candles before dragging her bleeding form up the stairs towards her cold room._

Taking her head in her hands she tried to get rid of the awful memory. Making an exhausted sound she walked over to the shower and turned the water on. This was going to hurt. Looking grimly at her bloody ripped shirt and trousers she started to undress. A painful hiss escaped her as she managed to pull the shirt off without damaging her back any further. After everything had been shed she took a small bottle of shampoo and walked into the shower. When the warm water met her bloody scared skin she was biting her lower lip until it bleed, but the pain was unbearable.

Fortunately her body started to go numb after some time and she was able to wash the blood from her wounds and clean herself properly. It always fascinated that her stepfather always made sure that no one found out that he was abusing her even if that meant to be friendly at certain times.

Pulling her throbbing body out of the shower she took a towel and dried herself carefully not aggravate her wounds too much. After braiding her long hair she took some bandages and attended the lash wounds on her back and the already blue swollen ankle. _Only a sprain_ she thought smiling to herself. It took her not long to finish the bandages and put a blue nightgown on. Wearily she sneaked through the darkness and slunk into her bed. Sleep claimed her fast as her exhausted body couldn't take anymore.

Normally her dreams were filled with nightmares but sometimes she dreamed from a woman in a beautiful dress with long light blue hair. The woman always smiled gently down at her and spread her four white wings that adorned her back. She radiated in a warm light but before she could touch her she would wake up.

The next morning came too soon for Chatiel and she weakly dressed in her blue-green-white school uniform which comprised of a knee length skirt with a white blouse, a thin jacket and black boots. Grabbing her book bag she walked out of her room then through a corridor with a few doors on each side and finally down a staircase to the main floor. The house was huge and beautiful with at least four stores. Her stepfather was fairly prominent here in Japan and women were going crazy to be able to sleep with him.

Sighing tiredly she straightened her back and walked into the kitchen to steal herself a little snack. Alexis didn't allow her to eat too much so she wouldn't be able to get fat. Praying that he was already gone she crept into the kitchen and luckily found that she was alone. Quickly picking up an apple – more was too suspicious – she walked towards the entrance door and left.

_Already seven o'clock_. It took her about twenty minutes to reach her school – Tokyo University but she always left earlier so she was able to take a refreshing walk through the beautiful park nearby. There were some humans that passed by which was a funny thing because humans have became a rare kind among demons and devils. It was therefore such a funny thing because six years ago the world consisted only of human beings but with a snap everything and everybody had changed. Now demons were the dominating race and humans only a rare status symbol for demons. If you were the husband or wife of a demon than you had a very good life because the demons cherished the attention they got from other demons and power was everything.

Staggering a little she stopped for a few minutes and felt the wind rushing past her and through the leaves. For Chatiel it was pure bliss but she was already late so she started walking again, towards the entrance of her school. The huge white building could be seen from far away for it was the centre of education in Tokyo. People where rushing like ants towards the huge school ready to go to their classes. There were young and old demons and humans that attended classes here. It was more like a university for the old system couldn't be made anymore with demons that matured differently than humans.

Weakly Chatiel climbed the school staircase that lead through a fair front court with many trees that surrounded the building. School had always been an ordeal for her. Even a year back when she still lived in England but schools it seemed were all the same. People were divided into groups and she was the person that fit into none of them. The fact that she never spoke and people thought her mute didn't help the matter either. It wasn't that she minded the fact that she was an outcast. No on the contrary she was glad that nobody paid heed to her. _Life is simpler without friends._

School always passed quickly. She was in a class with twenty demons and three humans in which the humans were the centre of attention. Why they were so important was a miracle to her. Their teachers were usually very stoic creatures not caring if anybody was paying attention as long as the pupils passed the tests at the end of the class there was no reason to fret. Chatiel didn't mind that because she was a rather intelligent person so she had no problems.

The hours where melting as the afternoon sun shone through the windows and the maths teacher Mrs. Kujasaki finished her last sentence and bid farewell to class. Chatiel gathered her belongings and stood up, wincing at the sudden movement. After the pain had subsided a little, she walked past her classmates through the door and outside into the hallway.

The halls were empty expect for a few other classes were also over already. Walking slowly she found herself outside in a matter of five minutes. A few demons had gathered in little groups and they were talking with each other. Suddenly she felt two enormous demon auras. Turning her tender head towards the entrance of the school and she could see them from afar. But it wasn't only her attention that the two handsome males evoked. Several demonesses stared at the silver haired dog demons lovingly. After what she had heard, was the name of the older one with the hair in a high ponytail Touga or formally Inutaisho.

He was the leader of the dog demon tribe here in Japan and a very important businessman. The long haired demon with a blue half-moon on his forehead was his oldest son and more of the calm and controlled type but the women were dying to be able to get under his claws. Unfortunately he had already taken a girlfriend and a human at that. Both of the demons were extraordinary big. The father was at least 6,2 high while his son was a little smaller.

Not really interested she continued to walk down the stairs and headed for the exit when suddenly a girl brushed past her nearly knocking her of her feet and making her cringe in pain. Slowly she straightened her back and looked after the crazed woman. Starting to walk again but more carefully this time she watched the woman that nearly made her fall down and then she knew who the girl was. She had long straight, light-red-brown hair, green eyes and a light tanned skin. Actually she was a pretty beautiful human and one of standing at that. Her name was Sara Tashido. She was the daughter of a powerful Lord of Japan.

She watched the scene as Sara nearly jumped at Sesshomaru but it seemed that she knew that he wasn't really fond of being cuddled in front of people. Ignoring them completely she made her way through the entrance and into the park. She was forced to be home at seven o'clock so she used every bit of free time in the library or in the park as long as she didn't needed to be with him. _Four hours_. Nearly smiling she sat down on a bench near a small pond and stared at the sky longingly.

Suddenly she heard a yell followed by a small girl weeping terribly. Following the noise she stood up and walked towards the origin. After a few metres she stood in front of a small human girl that had blood running down her grazed knee. The small girl looked up at her after noticing the shadow that loomed over her small body.

Chatiel smiled warmly at the girl and put a hand down onto the bleeding wound. A warm glow shined through under her hand as she healed the small girl. It was a skill that she learned half a year ago but it left her exhausted for she had only little energy herself and she also couldn't heal herself, but with such a small wound it didn't do any damage to her weakened body.

The girl beamed up at her when she noticed that her wound had gone. "Thank you beautiful Lady. Rin's name is Rin. Who are you?" The girl was now fully smiling, white teeth shining in the afternoon sun.

Chatiel looked a little bewildered at the awful grammar that the small girl used but thought it better not to deal with that. "Chatiel" she said only loud enough for the human girl to hear. As she tried to stand up she was stopped as the girl started to talk again.

"Oh that is a beautiful name but it doesn't sound Japanese? Where do you come from? Do you like fruits? Rin loves fruits! Do you like frogs? Rin's uncle looks like a frog! Do you now…" Chatiel put a hand in the air signalling the child to stop but it didn't seem to work. The girl was now pulling Chatiel on a hand towards a flowerbed filled with roses and lilies. "What kind of flowers do you like? Rin loves sunflowers but uncle Jaken says they stink." This time Rin looked up and stared at her questionably.

"Lilies." The Cherub kept her answer short not really knowing how to react on such a sociable character. The girl smiled innocently and run around the flowerbed and culled a few lilies. Running back to the waiting woman and gave her the proud collection of coloured flowers.

Before she could accept the flowers a powerful shriek made her jump in surprise. "RIN." Suddenly a green imp or frog that couldn't be higher than her knee shot out of the bushes and nearly bumped into her feet. She gaped at the display and nearly laughed.

A/N: Well I hope you like it. I am trying to keep some things in the dark. The pairings are still open or changeable so if you have and creative ideas let me know. The next chapter will have more of the other characters I promise but I needed this one to introduce Chatiel a little. So please review.


End file.
